Please Remember Me
by skagengiirl
Summary: Tag for S4 finale, The End In the Beginning, so spoilers for that episode.


Title: Please Remember Me

Author: skagengiirl

Rating: K

Spoilers: 4x25 The Critic In the Cabernet & 4x26 The End In the Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I don't think I would have left this season on such a huge cliffhanger.

Summary: She just wants him to remember her…

A/N: This has quite the open ending. I'm thinking of making this a two-shot fic, but for now it's complete. If I do make a second chapter, it'll be really short.

This came to me when I sat out on our own balcony looking at the sunset after having watched the episode for a second time. I really hope you enjoy it!

"_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there for you and you were there for me _

_Please remember our time together _

_When time was yours and mine _

_And we were wild and free _

_Please remember, please remember me"_

–'Please Remember' by LeAnn Rimes.

She sat out on her balcony, watching the sun set on the evening sky. She thought about how it could be possible that Booth could just forget her. Scientifically she knew, of course, but mentally… how could anyone ever forget someone they'd really cared for? It seemed so unreal. She missed him. She missed _her_ Booth – the Booth she'd known for over 4 years.

She missed her best friend.

Why did her life have to always be a trial? It seemed like every time she'd finally let herself let go and be happy, something would go wrong and tear her up inside. She didn't know, if it was worth it anymore. It seemed that there were more trials than moments of happiness.

How ironic was it that the one person, she needed the most, didn't remember her? To him she wasn't a friend. She was a stranger.

She reached for the glass of wine, she had on the small table, only to realize it was empty. She grabbed the wine bottle and poured another glass, before taking a big gulp. She leaned her head against the backrest of the chair she was sitting in and closed her eyes.

How was it fair? She'd asked herself that question over and over again. A year ago Booth had answered that question, but it hadn't been of much help…

_It isn't fair, Bones. It's not fair to anyone. But life is about fighting. You fight to get to the happy ending and when you're there… it'll all be worth it._

She couldn't see it. She couldn't see how it could all be worth it. They didn't know, if the loss of memory would be temporary or permanent. What if it turned out to be permanent? She didn't know, if she could start all over again. She wanted to be at the point they were, when they went into the operation room.

She'd spent four days waiting for him to wake up; waiting to get the chance to tell him how she felt. She'd come to realize that she was so in love with him that it hurt her. She didn't know how to deal with it. She had so many regrets. How could it all be worth it, when all there ever was, at the end of each tunnel, was darkness?

She couldn't handle this. Not without him. She needed him. More than she ever thought possible. She had always been independent, ever since she was fifteen and abandoned by her parents and her brother. She really hated him. She hated him for making her need him.

The shrill of her phone ringing startled her, causing her to jump a bit in her seat. She chose to ignore it, not feeling like talking to anyone. Whoever was calling was very insisting. It rang for over a minute. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, when it finally stopped. She downed the half empty glass and set it on the table.

_You know that glass of wine that we share every night? … I have to stop that._

Her wish. She wished that she someday would be able to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. She wished to have a family with him. Only him. However, that seemed highly unlikely to happen in the near future. A tear slipped from her eye. She just wanted a family. Was that really too much to ask? It wasn't fair.

And what she wouldn't give to hear him call her Bones again…

The phone started ringing again and coming to the conclusion that whoever was on the other would come over, if she didn't pick up, she decided to answer it. While she did not want to talk to anyone, she'd rather talk to them over the phone, than having them come to her apartment.

She wiped the remnants of her tears away and for up from her seat.

"Brennan." She said into the mouthpiece, while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"_Hey Bones."_ She heard the very familiar voice call her the very familiar name.

"Booth?" Her voice cracked.

"_I remember you."_

The end!

See? I told you it had an open ending. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review, letting me know how I did.


End file.
